Double King
The Double King is the titular protagonist of the 2017 YouTube video of the same name created by Australian animator . He is a monarch who abandoned his kingdom and subjects to seek for crowns of other kings and queens to steal, even though it means murdering them in the process. Appearance The Double King is a fat creature with two giant hands and feet, two eyeballs and wears a grey-blue shirt with buttons and a red cape with a blue line. Personality While the Double King never spoke a word, it is shown that he is a power hungry tyrant on the hunt for any crown he sees, willing to kill for his goal. He's also shown to be mentally unstable, as evidence in the scene where he mutilates his own finger when noticing it had a crown (the small crown of the deceased Fly King). The origins of his goal are largely due to the fact that his species are cave dwellers which he utterly despises and thus wants to distance himself from his origins as far as possible. Biography The story starts off with the Double King himself traveling to the castle of the rats for his first victim, the rat's monarch Ratking Augustus the Agreeable. The Double King kills Augustus by ripping his skull out before walking away with his crown. When Augustus' subjects come to the Double King's castle to question him, he places a mousetrap in front of them. Queen Daisy VII's crown falls onto a cloud that became King Stratomonarchus, who then brought rain to the ground and directly grew Lady Gertrud of Squash, the latter in which the Double King murders. Her crown then rots away and the Lord of the Flies emerges from it and tries to depart with the crown not long before his head is cut off and small coronet taken away by the Double King. The Double King next killed Harg the Serpent Queen and then the Fish King Ronald the Moist, but before he can take his coronet a crab gets away with it and jumps into the ocean. The Double King attempts to chase after King Aldo of the Glade when he morphs into a butterfly to find the location of the latter's crown, but when he catches him all he can find is keys and turns around to see the Mountain King Olov. Using a giant war castle-like machine, the Double King gets launched and scurrying up into Olov's crown and then shoots at his war castle to make it back off. As it turns out, he found a thriving jungle inside the mountain coronet and snatched up Durt the Mushroom Elder's without killing him, realizing that his crown does not fit with the others the Double King has stolen. The Double King eventually noticed a cockatoo with feathers that mistakenly made the shape of a coronet. Believing the bird has a crown, he then started to pursue on the cockatoo, getting lost before sitting down in dismay. Looking at his finger with the coronet belonging to the deceased Lord of the Flies, he cuts it off with a knife out of silent insanity before hallucinating and eventually dying from blood loss. The Double King's corpse was then taken to the realm of the dead where he meets the kings and queens he killed and the Matriarch of the realm, Agatha, in a dining room. He took the sight of her large crown and tries to steal it, but fails over and over due to Agatha using her telekinesis to send him back to his dining seat. The Double King then decides to make a crown out of a napkin, only to see the skeletal queen taking it and place it on her's. Enraged, the Double King goes on a tantrum, screaming and pounding his fists on the table in fury as his self-made crown was taken from him. With a bit of short convincing from Ratking Augustus and a sigh, Agatha gives up her crown to the whining ruler. With if not delirious joy, the Double King runs out of the room with the large crown and of the castle to float in deep space, and what remains of his fate remains obscured. Gallery Images DoubleKIng.v1.jpg Double King.png|Double King's airship King Double.png|The Double King riding into Augustus's kingdom. Killing the rat.png|The Double King holding the skull of Ratking Augustus the Agreeable after pulling it out of his head. EEE45555W.png|The Double King placing a trap in front of Augustus's subjects. eefffff.png|The Double King killing Queen Harg. ffffggggg.png|The Double King shooting at the contraption that allowed him to get into Mountain King Olov's crown. hhhghghghg.png|The Double King losing his sanity before cutting off his finger and dying of bloodloss. double-king2.jpg|Double King being sent back to his seat by Agatha one of several times. Punched!.png|The Double King punching Agatha in the eye in a greed-fueled stupor. Woha.png|The Double King having a rage-fueled mental breakdown after Agatha takes his makeshift crown. Bye Bye.png|The Double King floating off into space after claiming Agatha's crown. Double King in Patreon Video.png|Double King can be seen in the The Patreon Video Videos DOUBLE KING Category:Power Hungry Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mute Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Monsters Category:Obsessed Category:Fighters Category:Thief Category:Greedy Category:Protagonists Category:Titular Category:Homicidal Category:Successful Category:Usurper Category:Hegemony Category:Tyrants Category:Monarchs Category:Wrathful Category:Presumed Deceased